Harry's Revenge
by Random76
Summary: The story takes place after the Last Battle. The Trio and The Weasley's are all still alive. Some Death Eaters are still on the loose and its up to the newly appointed Aurors to catch them. See the full summary in my profile
1. After The Battle

**A/N: This is a new story. I have allready got 10 chapters. I know they aren't that long, but after the 10th chapter they should all be resonably long! Reviews are very welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its all owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling.**

**Here we go:**

**Chapter 1: After the Battle.**

No. 12, Grimmauld Place had been deserted for so long, until 2 months after the 'Last Battle' as some people called it.

The Last Battle had been full of anger, pain, death and loss. Many had died at the hands of the most evil wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom had proven his bravery by killing Antonin Dolohov, but by doing this, he lost his life to Voldemort. Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil and many more had also lost their lives. Luna Lovegood had been blasted into pieces, by Draco Malfoy, who was soon killed by Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter had managed to get his revenge on Snape for killing Dumbledore. Severus Snape was killed by one of his own spells, Sectumsempra.

Ginny and Hermione fought bravely. They, along with Harry and Ron, battled the most dangerous of the Death Eaters and they won.

At last, Harry found Voldemort. And with many harmful and dangerous spells and sarcastic snide comments, he managed to destroy the last of the Horcruxes, Voldemorts soul.

Only a month later, when everyone had attended all the funerals, people started to settle in and move on, they all fixed all the houses, and places which had been destroyed.

Harry finally moved in to No. 12 Grimmauld Place two months after the Last Battle.

Luckily all the Weasley's and most of the Order had survived, so they could continue hunting down the rest of the evil in the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic had settled down, and most of the workers had less work to do after the Battle, than they had during it.

**A/N: Thats the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry about the shortness. Once I get some readers or reviews, I will post the other chapters. ´Thats all from me at the moment.**

**Adios,**

**Carrie**


	2. Friendship evolving into Love

**A/N: Hey guys. I have the second chapter right here. I hope you will like it.Enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 2: Friendship evolving into love.**

"Ginny, now that the war is over and almost no one can hurt you, would you like to get back together with me?" Harry Potter, a 17year old wizard who had just graduated Hogwarts, asked Ginny Weasley outside of Florean Fortesque's, newly rebuilt Ice Cream Parlour.

The two of them, plus Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had come to buy Ginny's school supplies for her 7th and last year at Hogwarts.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes! I'd love to," Ginny exclaimed and hugged Harry happily. He hugged her back and they grinned.

"Hey Harry, look!" Ginny said and pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting over at the far end of the Parlour, kissing.

Hermione's curly brown hair whipped in the wind. Harry laughed.

"I see Ron improved his technique. It doesn't look as if he's eating her face!" Harry said. They walked over and were standing next to Ron and Hermione's table for a while until Ginny coughed to get their attention.

Ron and Hermione broke apart, blushing furiously. They turned to Ginny and Harry.

"What took you so long to figure it out?" Ginny asked curiously, Ron looked at her.

"What d'you mean?" he asked dumbfounded. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How long did it take for you to admit you had feelings for eachother?" Harry said, more clearly.

"Admit?" Hermione asked. Harry slapped his forehead.

"I noticed that you, Ron, had feelings for Hermione in our 3rd year." Harry said.

"Yeah, and what was with the constant bickering, like an old married couple?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Because, you didn't want to admit it, that's why," Harry said smartly.

Hermione and Ron blushed more and more for every second passing.

"Tonks is there, we have to go, its 3 o'clock." Hermione said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Hey guys. Got your stuff, Gin?" Tonks asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, but Hermione got something too!" Ginny laughed evilly.

"Ooh ooh, what'd you get?" Tonks asked curiously.

"A kiss from my dear brother, Ronald here!" Ginny said cheekily. Tonks gasped.

"So you've finally realised then?" Tonks asked.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously. They both looked like question marks.

"You've finally realised your feelings for eachother!" Tonks said, as if Ron and Hermione were idiots. "I mean, I noticed it only 1 day after you came to Grimmauld Place three years ago. But Harry told me you two had feelings for eachother since your 3rd year at Hogwarts." Tonks explained to the two 'idiots'.

"How did everyone know that!" Hermione asked, her voice shrill. She looked around at the others.

"Oh, please Hermione. It was obvious!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry and Tonks nodded and agreed.

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. Harry slapped his forehead, for the second time that day.

"Because we thought you already knew!" Harry said. "But enough about this lets go back!"

"Right let's go. Whoa!" exclaimed Tonks. The four youngsters looked at Tonks and burst out laughing.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: Hello again, I know that was short but more will come. I will try to post every day untill the 10th chapter. Then I will write longer chapters. Thats it from me, Have a good day (or night depending on when you read this).**


	3. Trips and Gardening

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Reviews are welcome with open arms. Here we go:**

****

**Chapter 3: Trips and Gardening.**

"Not funny guys," said Tonks, annoyed.

"Had a nice trip?" Remus asked them when they apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They burst out laughing again.

"Tonks had a really nice trip," Ron laughed. Remus looked weirdly at Ron, he couldn't understand what was so funny about a trip to Diagon Alley.

Tonks gave Ron a murderous stare. Ron whimpered and walked behind Hermione.

"Tonks stacked it on the pavement," Ginny said, Remus looked at Tonks and chuckled.

"Lunch is up on the table in 5 minutes," said Mrs Weasley, as she came into the room. "So go wash your hands."

Tonks, Ginny and the Trio did as they were told. 5 minutes later they sat down for lunch.

----

By now, the remaining Order had cleaned up the garden. Before it had been over grown, Harry had helped since it was his house.

They had cut down all the rotten and mouldy trees away and planted new ones, all with magic of course. Harry had conjured a pond, with fish and flowers.

The new trees, bushes and flowers made the garden smell fresh instead of the musty smell it had before.

Further back in the garden had been a large shack, behind it 2 Devil's Snares. Hermione had helped to get rid of those.

Once they had gotten rid of the rubbish in the far back of the garden, there had been a huge open space. Now this part of the garden, they had extended it magically about 50 yards, was what Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie had been most excited about fixing.

They had to use a lot of magic to fix their very own Quidditch Pitch, with Stands.

Remus had bought Harry a Quidditch Balls set. Quaffles, Bludgers and a Golden Snitch were found inside the box.

Harry had been so excited, that he rushed out on the Pitch and played a whole game with the others before opening the rest of the presents.

----

After they had finished their lunch they walked out on the Pitch, trying to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch.

Even though she was top in every subject, Quidditch was the only thing she was useless at.

"'Mione, mount the broom," Ginny instructed. "Kick off, and keep your balance." Hermione fell off the broom.

"Mione, get on the broom with me," Ron said. "In front," Ron mounted his broom, and Hermione sat in front of him.

"Now, hold the broom, and kick off," Ron and Mione kicked off. They were flying in mid-air. "Balance, and lets fly." Ron flew the broom around the Pitch.

"Sit upright, Hermione." Ron groaned, she sat up nervously as she was afraid of heights.

"Good. Your turn to steer the broom where you want it to go, I'm just gonna sit here lightly," Ron said comforting Hermione, but she looked horrified.

She steered the broom zig-zag to the other end of the Pitch. She dived lightly and rose. Now she began to gain some confidence, so she dived lower and flew faster. Then she did a loop in the air. Ron, who had been sitting there so lightly, amazed at Hermione, didn't notice and fell off the broom.

Ginny conjured a mattress that he could fall on. Hermione landed, Ron, Ginny and Harry ran over.

"Excellent Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can show you how to play," said Ron happily.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ginny suggested.

They walked inside and relaxed in the living room.

XxXxXxX

**A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoyed that. I have a lot of hits on this story 108 last I checked, but I would like some reviews with that. hint hint Anyway, thats it for me good bye.**


	4. Back to King's Cross

**A/N: Hello again. I am very impressed by how many people have read this. At the moment I have 198 hits. I didn't think that this story would go that well, but I'm really glad it did. One thing which I'm missing is reviews, and I love reading reviews, they're the best part when it comes to writing a story! Reviews can make someone improve on writing their story/ies. You can write anything in the reviews, just not flame or bash any stories, because that is really rude. You can just include things in the chapter you thought were funny, or favourite quotes, include tips which can make the story better, etc. Now, enough of my babbling, and on with the chapter! Here we go:**

**Chapter 4: Back to King's Cross**

1st September came quickly to Grimmauld Place, and it was time for Ginny to go back to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. The Trio and Ginny woke up early. Ginny brought her trunk downstairs and Hermione followed.

Hermione who worked in the Department for the Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions in the Ministry was very busy.

The Department name sounded boring, but the job wasn't. All kinds of animals came in every day, from House Elves to Pygmy Puffs.

Ron and Harry were already eating breakfast. They had their robes on ready to go. The four ate their breakfast quickly. Mrs Weasley followed them to King's Cross to say goodbye to Ginny.

The station was packed as usual with muggles and wizards.

They ran through the barrier, and met the scarlet red Hogwarts Express Steam train.

"I'm gonna miss Hogwarts." Harry sighed. "And you of course Ginny."

Ginny got onto the steam train. She kissed Harry and hugged the others.

"Bye guys. Write," called Ginny from the window.

"Don't get in trouble, Gin!" Harry said.

"Bit rich coming from you Harry," Ginny replied cheekily. Harry grinned and waved goodbye.

"Be careful. Stay away from Slytherins," Hermione called.

The train began moving, Ginny waved, Harry was jogging to keep up with the train.

"Stay safe. Send letters," Mrs Weasley called. Ginny nodded, gave one last wave and closed the window, then she went to find a compartment.

The Trio apparated to the Ministry, Harry and Ron went to their Auror training, and Hermione went to her department.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, and read the Author Note above the chapter. This was the end of the fourth chapter. Here comes a catch, the fifth chapter will only be posted tomorrow if I have some reviews. So you must review if you want another chapter. Yes, I'm evil today, as you may have noticed. Besides if you do review, I'll post chapters every day, and we'll get to chapter 11 which will be longer than the previous ones. So Review and you'll get Chapter 5: On a Mission. That's it from me. Arrivederci!**


	5. On a Mission

**A/N: Hi, here's the fifth chapter. I said I wouldn't post until I got a review, but now I have 1! I would like some more, but 1 is good enough for me at this moment. I hope and I beg everyone who reads this to review, because if you don't I'll be upset, but if you do review I'll be happy and write you another chapter. Anyway, here we go:**

**Chapter 5: On a Mission.**

"Potter, Weasley," a voice called as Ron and Harry were walking through the Auror's Headquarters. R on and Harry turned around to face their boss, Allison Wheeler.

They had only worked for her for one month. Allison had been a very good friend to the Weasley's. She always babysat the kids if she needed to.

Now, however, she loved rubbing it into Harry and Ron's faces that she was their boss. She was a really cool and lovely person. She loved pranks, once she even sent Percy some dragon puke, on orders from Fred and George. Percy's colleagues had stayed away from him for a week.

"They have spotted Malfoy and Lestrange at Spinner's End! Scrimgeour wants you two to handle it," Christy called through the corridor. Ron and Harry glanced at eachother nervously. "Come on guys, you can do it! You defeated Voldemort; you can easily beat Malfoy and Lestrange."

"OK. Let's do it!" Ron said bravely, he balled his fists, ready to fight.

"_Accio Equipment!_" Harry shouted, and their equipment came zooming towards them, they caught it just in time before it fell to the floor. "Are you ready, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Ron answered. The two boys, or men took a deep breath and apparated to Spinner's End. When they got there, they looked around at the scene.

"This is a muggle area," Ron pointed out. They heard a shrill scream. Harry and Ron froze, they looked around the neighbourhood. They found the direction in which the source came from and started running. Finally they reached the cause.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were standing in front of a muggle house. They were, Harry and Ron stared in amazement and shock, their chins dropped, Malfoy and Bellatrix were…..

XxXxX

**A/N: Muahaha. Evil cliffy, anyway, I won't post until I get a review. Just so you know, I spend hours typing and writing this story, and you guys can't even take a few seconds off your time to review. (You: I can't be bothered to review! Me: Poo on you! If I were a monkey I'd poo on you! Maybe throw some at you too!)**


	6. Torture

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but here you go!

**Chapter 6: Torture.**

Malfoy and Bellatrix were standing in front of a muggle family, blasting their heads off them. The heads were flying every direction all over the street.

Ron was starting to turn green, he ran over to a bin nearby, and puked silently for them not to hear they had company. When Ron was done they sneaked up to the sick wizards and had their wands out ready to attack.

"Inpedimenta!" screamed Ron. Malfoy and Lestrange stopped in mid-air. One minute later they began moving, without Harry and Ron noticing.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted when he realised, their wands flew towards him. Bellatrix pointed her fingers at Ron, and some kind of magic force pushed him to the ground. 'Wandless magic,' Harry thought. 'I should have realised, aha! Levicorpus!' Harry screamed in his mind. Bellatrix flew up into the air, she was hanging up-side-down by her ankle. Malfoy shrieked,

"Just like Potter to use Snape's spells against people! You're very like your blood-traitor of a father. Someday you'll end up just like him," Malfoy sneered and looked at Bellatrix.

"You've got it all wrong Malfoy," Ron screamed. "You are going to end up just like your good for nothing son!"

"How dare you Weasley? You killed my son, I will kill you!" Lucious screamed. Bellatrix was still hanging helplessly up-side down, Lucious looked at her, she fell to the ground grabbed her wand and stood up next to Malfoy.

"You won't get away this time Malfoy, Lestrange!" Harry shouted. Malfoy and Bellatrix ran for it up into an alley way. Ron and Harry chased after them.

"Get back here Malfoy, you don't deserve to be alive!" Ron panted.

"And neither do you Lestrange! Killing your own cousin, disgraceful, treachery, BLOOD TRAITOR!" Harry screamed to psych her out. "This is payback time Ron. Let's get them." Harry added. Harry and Ron ran after the two Death Eaters for dear life. Once in the Alley, MAlfoy and Lestrange disapparated. Ron looked around.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted. "They always escape." He banged his head on the wall.

"We better head back to the Ministry," Ron said miserably. "We'll get those gits another time." Harry and Ron collected their belongings they had dropped on the ground. They called St. Mungos to fix the Muggles up, then they apparated back to the Ministry. They told Allison what happened, she was very upset by the outcome, and went to tell Scrimgeour.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Now a review would be lovely:) 


	7. Lectures and Reject

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had exams and stuff, so I haven't had time. Anyway here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Lectures and Reject.**

At the end of the day Harry and Ron returned miserably back to Grimmauld's Place. They sat down in the Lounge sulking, hearing Allison and Scrimgeour's lectures about catching Death Eaters, in their minds. Harry and Ron had found it insulting since they had killed Voldemort and lot's of Death Eaters in the Last Battle.

Hermione came back a few minutes later. She seemed very upset about something, and she followed Ron and Harry's example, so she sat down and sulked.

Mrs Weasley came into the lounge, 20 minutes later to say that dinner was ready, she looked at the Trio.

"Bad day at work?" she asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione started complaining at once, raising their voices. Mrs Weasley put her hands up. "Woah! One at a time," she said. "Hermione."

Hermione started explaining how the Minister had rejected her idea about S.P.E.W, and how she tried to help a lost House-elf, then got screamed at by her boss. Then she had recieved a lecture about not wasting time, and not helping lost house-elves.

Then it was Ron and Harry's turn.Mrs Weasley's and Hermione's eyes widened as they told their story about what happened at Spinner's End. When they had finished Mrs Weasley led them into the kitchen and gave them their lasagna. A while later, Remus came in.

"Hey guys! Ron, Harry, I heard about what happened at Spinner's End," he said seriously.

"Not you too!" Ron exclaimed. "We've been getting lectures all day!"

"I wasn't going to lecture you!" Remus said, Ron looked down and blushed.

"Sorry Remus," he apologized.

"That's quite all right Ron," Remus replied and sipped some water.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! After chapter 10 the chapters will be much longer! I have half-term now, so I'll have more time to update, See you around!**


	8. Good and Bad News

**Chapter 8: Good and Bad News.**

Bill and Fleur came through the door. They had gotten married at the end of Harry's 6th year.

"Hi Mum. Everything ok?" Bill asked.

"Hi Bill, Hi Fleur! Everything's fine," Mrs. Weasley told them. Ron cleared his throat. "Not with them three, but you can ask them later," Mrs. Weasley added.

Fleur walked unsteadily to the table, clutching her stomach. Hermione noticed.

"Fleur are you all right?" she asked. Fleur shook her head.

"No. I 'ave been 'aving stomach pains all day!" she replied miserably.

"Have you had your appendix out?" Harry asked. Fleur shook her head. The pain was so intense that tears began flowing down her face.

"You might have appendicitis," Hermione said. "We need to take her to St. Mungos."

Harry and Bill grabbed Fleur and led her to the fireplace.

"I'll go first and warn them, you two apparate, both of you won't be able to fit in the fireplace," Harry said, and chucked floopowder in the fireplace. "St. Mungos."

Harry ran to the reception desk.

"Emergency! Miss, I think it might be her appendix!" Harry said alarmingly. Just then Bill and Fleur appeared next to them.

"I need a gurney and a Healer over here!" the receptionist called. They came instantly.

Bill lifted Fleur onto the gurney and they followed the Healer into an examination room.

The Healer pressed Fleur's stomach in several places.

"Does it hurt when I press?" she asked. Fleur shook her head in response.

"OK. Good. Anything unusual that you've been noticing?" the Healer asked.

"I 'ave been throwing up in ze morning," Fleur replied. The Healer grinned slightly.

"I will need to take an ultrasound. I'll be right back," she said.

"What do you think is wrong?" Bill asked nervously.

"I don't know," Fleur said, her stomachaches had dies down.

"You have visitors, they are waiting in the waiting room," The healer came back in the room with a screen. Harry thought it looked like a muggle cinema screen. It was much smaller though.

The Healer performed a spell so that the inside of Fleur's gut showed up on the screen.

The Healer lowered her wand, pointing it around Fleur's stomach, to see if there was anything wrong.

Healer Greene, as she told them her name was, lowered her wand further down Fleur's abdomen and held it there. Greene grinned happily.

"Fleur, do you know that you're pregnant?" Healer Greene asked.

Fleur was shocked, her expression identical to Bill's and Harry's. But then her face broke into a grin.

"Bill, I'm pregnant! What do you think?" Fleur asked nervously. Bill still looked pretty shocked.

"I-I," he stuttered. "I think-"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, (if people are still reading this). So, slight cliffhanger. Oh and sorry for the suckiness, I wrote this when I was …. 12 I think. Anyway, if anyone wants me to continue the story, tell me ok, or I'll stop writing it. I guess I could finish the chapters I've already written. Anyway (lol I say that a lot), review, tell me your opinion.**

**Peace out!**


	9. 1 Month Along

**A/N: Hey guys! Still need to know if you think I should continue, anyway, on to the typing. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Future Dark Goddess 90: Yeah, Fleur's English has improved to almost perfect, yes. I mean this story is set couple of years after the 7th book, so, yeah it would improve. Thanks for the review, and keep reading.**

**Chapter 9: 1 month along.**

"I-I," Bill stuttered. "I think … it's wonderful!" he finished. Fleur's face lit up completely.

"I love you," she exclaimed. She hugged Bill and Harry.

"Congratulations, guys! I'll leave you two alone. D'you want me to tell them or do you want to?" Harry asked.

"You tell zem," Fleur said, she was too busy hugging Bill to care. Harry walked happily outside the room. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Remus ran up to him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Remus and Mrs. Weasley looked very concerned.

"Fleur's pregnant," Harry said. They all gasped, and smiled.

"Is she all right?" Remus asked, and Harry nodded. The five people walked into Fleur's room.

"How far along am I?" Fleur asked as they entered.

"A month. It looks healthy to me. You'll be due in April, do you want to know the gender?" Greene asked. Bill and Fleur looked at eachother.

"No, we want it to be a surprise," Bill said and Fleur nodded.

"Most parents do. Now I want you to come to me for check-up's every month. When it comes closer to the time, we'll be able to tell you the exact due date, but the baby might be pre-mature or late," the Healer told them. Bill and Fleur nodded, to show they understood.

"So you both understand then? Good. I'll go and get you a discharge slip," Healer Greene said and walked out of the room.

"Congratulations Fleur!" Hermione said and went over and hugged her. Ron, Remus and Mrs Weasley hugged her too.

"Aww, Ginny won't be able to come," Bill burst out. "She won't even be able to hear the news."

"I'm writing a letter to her tonight, you two can write something underneath to her," Harry suggested.

"Thank you 'Arry," Fleur said and smiled.

**A/N: That's chapter 9. I hope y'all liked it. Please tell me what you think about it.  Thanks,**

**Carrie **


End file.
